Leaning Towards the Fallen
by RachaelLikesYaoi
Summary: This is basically an alternate season nine. What I believe to happen after Sam wakes up in the hospital. Some spoilers, not major ones. Dean/Castiel Sam/Ezekiel. Enjoy! Lame summary is lame. Please don't look this over.
1. Chapter 1

Sam could remember the feeling, the awkward feeling as if someone was standing right next to him, someone he didn't know. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling the lids want to slump back down, he strained to keep them open. His vision of white was suddenly blocked by the view of a familiar face smiling widely.

"Hey Sammy," Dean murmured, hovering over his brother. Sam smiled half heartedly and nodded slightly.

"Hey Dean," he whispered, his voice shallow and hoarse. He could sense that he had been out for while, considering how his body felt. Sam watched as Dean smiled again, as if a giant weight had been lifted. His brother turned away, giving him a moment of non-thinking. Which only gifted him with a sensation. A sensation of someone there. He was positive that it wasn't Dean giving him this feeling because if he was, he would have felt it when Dean was looking.

"Hello, Samuel," a voice rang out, making Sam jump. The voice had seemingly come out of nowhere and rested next to his ear. He turned to look, only to be greeted by a bedside table and air. This wasn't good. Was Sam going insane again?

"You are not going insane, Samuel," the voice rang out again, giving Sam a sense of comfort. He rubbed his scalp slowly, his arm thrumming with a slight pain.

'Sam, my name is Sam,' the hunter thought to himself.

"Right, Sam," the voice said, another warm feeling washing over him, making his body hurt a little less. He looked at his brother, suddenly having thousands of questions collide and fight into his brain, begging to be asked. Dean smiled again and walked out of the room. "I'm gonna go get you ready for check out," he said before leaving his brother with an unknown voice.

"Okay, who're you?" Sam questioned out loud since he was now alone and no one would question his sanity.

"I am your conscience," the voice spoke softly as if trying to sound friendly, which Sam only found to be uncomfortable and forced.

"My conscience shouldn't speak to me," Sam murmured, trying to block out the strange, soothing voice that for some reason captivated him. He didn't want another person in his mind. He could barely handle himself.

"Do not worry, I am not Lucifer," his "conscience" whispered, trying to comfort the stressed hunter.

"Than who're you, and how do you know about Lucifer?" Sam questioned, sitting up, his body not as sore as before.

"If you wish for me to have a name you may call me Ezekiel. I know about Lucifer, Sam, because I know everything about you. I am your conscience," Ezekiel spoke, his voice strong, no longer trying to calm the hunter down. Sam found this tone to be more approachable than the other one.

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time believing that," Sam whispered as the door opened again. He turned to see his brother poke his head into the incredibly white room. He watched his brother smile again, as if he just received even more reassurance that Sam was indeed there.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean murmured, walking into the room fully. "Don't mind the mess that is the outside of this room. We ran into some angel trouble, but I fought them off. So let's hit the road before we can get dragged into a brawl." He smiled and closed the door as he stepped fully into the room. Sam nodded in approval as another warm feeling washed over him.

'So, Ezekiel?' he thought to himself as the hunter looked around the room. He didn't even bother to fully notice the angel sigils and Enochian warding symbols. Dean was right.

"That is correct," Ezekiel's voice boomed as Sam changed out of his gown.

'Why are you just starting to talk to me?' Sam closed his eyes, letting out a breath as he got dressed. He began to notice that his body had not really hurt at all since the time he had woken up. Why had he started to feel better? He had most likely been in a coma, probably for a few days, so his body should be a wreck. But it wasn't. Instead he had the urge to go running, to feel sweat dripping down his body.

"That is not important." Sam shook his head.

'Well I find it very important, so tell me."

"I am only here to help you, Sam. I will leave your presence once my service is no longer needed." Sam could imagine Ezekiel gritting his teeth in frustration at the hunter. The action made Sam feel a little down, his stomach dropping a tad. "I am simply going to help you feel better." Another warm sensation poured over Sam's body, as if he was, taking a warm shower. He rubbed the crust out of his eyes and coughed slightly.

'Yeah, I can already feel you working." He smiled slightly and for a moment felt another person smile other than him or Dean.

"Let's get out of here," Sam said, looking at his brother. His brother smiled and nodded, walking out of the room. Sam followed behind, feeling better and more alive than he had in years.

Sam and Dean walked out of the hospital in silence. He resisted the urge to ask Dean what exactly had happened and why the hospital wasn't doing anything about the dead bodies laying about the hallway. He knew that if he asked, someone was bound to hear and would make an even weirder conversation than Sam needed.

"Sam," Ezekiel spoke causing Sam to jump a little as his body thrummed. "I hope you are okay with the decisions your brother has made."

'What do you mean?" Sam thought as they walked towards the Impala. The cool air tickled his cheeks, making his nose glow a bright red. He shook his shoulders and his muscles twitched his mouth into a smile.

"I do not think it is my place to say. Do not worry, Sam. He made the right decision."

'What decision?' He never received an answer because Dean had finally said something.

"So what should we do?" Dean asked as he glided his hand across the hood of the 1967 Chevy Impala. Sam observed his brother as the hunter smiled slightly, nodding his head.

"I don't know, find out what happened to the angels?" Sam motioned, sliding into the passenger's seat of the black beauty. He closed the door quickly, the cold air brushing across his face. Dean turned the ignition and the car roared to life. "Where's Cas?" Sam asked.

"He's uh, he's heading toward the bunker," Dean said as he maneuvered his hands, turning the wheel.

"Does he even know the way to the bunker?" Sam questioned as he looked out the window. Dean laughed.

"No, I guess he doesn't. I'm sure he'll find a way to call if he gets lost," Dean murmured, as he looked out onto the road. Sam stared out the passenger window, and for some reason when he looked, everything seemed different. He had seen the old movie theater before, he'd surely seen the bank before, but for some reason they seemed utterly beautiful. Everything he looked at seemed to glow and shine with a brighter shade. What was causing all of this? He wasn't really sure.

"It is because you are different Sam, you are healed," Ezekiel remarked, making Sam feel even more alive.

'Oh,' he thought to himself as he heard the music grew louder from his brother turning the volume dial sharply. It filled the car with a familiar guitar riff and a Dean twiddling his fingers to the different notes. Sam rolled down the window to let some of the music out, and to let some of the cold air in.

"What is this music? It is different from what I normally listen to," Ezekiel asked, which made Sam questioned who or rather what Ezekiel was.

'How could you have listened to other music if you're my conscience?" Sam asked, he could practically feel Ezekiel gulp.

"I simply meant your mind listens to different music," he spoke quickly, making Sam smile. Sam wasn't sure what Ezekiel was, but he also knew that he really didn't care. Ezekiel made him smile with his calm voice, and his funny way of speaking. He just still couldn't help the fact that he was still suspicious of him. But he smiled anyway because he was happy.

"It's been such a long time," Dean sung is his deep musky voice. He hit the wheel with the beat of the bass drum. "I think I should be going." Sam chuckled as his brother turned to look at him with a smiling face. The hunter bobbed his head and turned back to the road.

"Time doesn't wait for me," Sam sang with his brother as they turned onto a back road. A place where they didn't have to look normal. "It's just keeps going." He laughed again, another warm sensation washing down his body. He could feel Ezekiel smiling. Maybe having another person in his head wouldn't be a bad thing.

* * *

Sam was so unexpectedly happy when they pulled into the dimly lit crappy motel parking lot. It was sprinkling slightly and Sam couldn't wait to get out to feel the rain on his skin. They'd been driving forever. He was tired of the warm Impala, the heat burning his face. he needed some cool fresh air.

"Finally, we have stopped driving," Ezekiel spoke as Sam exited the car. The rain plopped down the hunter's face and he looked down at the sparkling concrete. His hair started to stick to his face and he couldn't help but enjoy the cool air.

'Didn't like the drive Zeke,' Sam questioned, smirking.

"Zeke?" Ezekiel asked at the nickname. Sam pictured him tilting his head to the side in confusion.

'Y'know a nickname, like my name is Samuel but you call me Sam. Zeke, Ezekiel see the resemblance?" He felt Zeke nod in understanding. Sam yawned as he followed his brother into the dimly lit office of the motel. Dean smiled half-heartedly and slammed his pro members card on the counter.

"Hi, a two bed room please," He said as the concierge smiled weakly, clearly tired from the day. She turned around and grabbed the ring of keys to room four and sat them onto the counter.

"How long will you be staying?" She asked as she opened a booklet for the check-ins. Dean smiled again as he informed her that it would only be for the night. She smiled again, rubbing her eyes from her sleepiness. "Okay." She grabbed the card from Dean's hand and swiped the card to finish the check-in process. "Your room is room four, enjoy your stay." She smiled widely trying to look as if she cared about whether they would enjoy their stay or not.

"She seems to be a ray of sunshine," Ezekiel whispered and Sam chuckled, making Dean and the concierge stare at him. He chuckled a little more, motioning away their stares. He turned to walk out but not without getting a small smile from Dean.

'Yeah totally," he thought to Ezekiel as he opened the door. Dean ran up beside him and looked at him with a confusing glare.

"What was that about Sammy?" He asked as the walked towards room four. Sam smiled again and could feel Ezekiel smiling too.

"Nothing, I just thought of something really funny," He said as the reached the door. Sam rubbed his eyes and coughed slightly. "I am ready to sleep though."

"Sleeping, what a strange thing to do," Ezekiel said as Dean opened the door. Sam walked in as Dean flicked the light switch up. He was tired. He could feel it now, how much he needed sleep.

'What's wrong with sleep Zeke?' He asked as he sat himself on the corner of a bed. He rubbed his eyes and let out a long breath.

"Nothing it is simply just strange," Zeke murmured as Sam laid onto the bed. It creaked and squeaked but it was more comfortable than the Impala none the less. "I guess that once you have fallen asleep you will see what I want you to see," Zeke spoke as Sam closed his eyes, his restlessness finally catching up with him. It wouldn't be long before he would actually drift into slumber. A slumber that he hadn't had in ages.

* * *

His dreams were always the same, he drove. He didn't exactly have a destination but he would drive for as long as he was asleep, never reaching a destination, never slowing down to get out and explore. He found comfort in this, in just him and the road and nothing else. It was always dark, the road was always a back road. Trees rushed by his face and the headlights could only go so far before it turned into absolute darkness. The music was soft but he could still hear some of the words every now and again. He liked this tape, maybe because it was the only tape that dad owned that drove Dean crazy, but he wasn't really sure. He bobbed his head to the music while turning the volume dial up slightly.

"So this is what you dream about?" Zeke said as Sam swerved slightly, not being used to having another person in his dream.

"What the hell Zeke?" He called out looking out the window. "I'm driving."

"I understand that Sam," He heard Zeke call from his side. Sam turned to look and was utterly surprised to see a man sitting in the passenger seat. He stared at the man, getting in all his features, because for some reason they intrigued him. He had a short brown hair, a wide set jaw, and light green eyes.

"Zeke?" he asked staring at the man who glared right back at him. Sam looked over him again. He was wearing a purple shirt covered by a grey hoodie and a leather jacket, and wore worn jeans. The man nodded in approval.

"Yes Sam, I am Zeke," He said and Sam's mouth dropped. He turned to look at the road, the only thing that never changed and let out a breath.

"How the hell do you have a body?" Sam questioned as he stared out into the night. The music lowered again as he could sense Zeke turning down the volume.

"Because Sam, I am not your conscience. But who I am does not matter, what truly matters is that we need each other," Zeke spoke and Sam turned to look at him.

"What the hell do you mean we need each other," Sam murmured, finally growing suddenly angry because he wasn't the only one in his brain again.

"I am helping you Sam, and you are helping me," He said and Sam shook his head no.

"I don't want another person in my head Zeke," He whispered, turning to the music down even lower. "I've had enough of that in my life.

"I will not hurt you Sam, nor will I affect you in any damaging way," Zeke said with a strong voice which Sam couldn't help but calm down over. Something about the way Zeke talked made him want to listen.

"Sure," Sam said as he motioned for Zeke to leave. "I really would rather be alone when I sleep thank you very much."

"No you would not," Zeke remarked back to him which made Sam stop the car. He turned to his so called "conscience".

"And how would you know that," Sam asked as he listened to the background music again, staring Zeke in the eyes.

"Because Sam, I have been in every part of your body and soul. I know everything about you," Zeke murmured making Sam stop the car.

"Just stop it! You don't know anything. I want to be alone, so just go away," Sam yelled as he slammed his fist on the car.

"I cannot leave, I am in your mind, I cannot leave," Zeke bit back, clearly not liking a yelling Sam.

"Then just shut up and let me drive in silence," Sam retorted as he looked back into the darkness that was in front of him. Zeke listened to him and looked outside the windshield as well, making the car silent except for the music playing in the background. Sam turned the dial back up and rolled down the window of the Impala, letting the cool air smash against his face. He smiled slightly as the words started to make him happy. They made his anger flow out of his body. he didn't know why but this particular album by this particular band always made him smile. No matter how much Dean or his father detested it he always liked it ever since he was able to buy it. He continued to drive thrumming his thumbs on the wheel to the bass drum, sometimes murmuring out the saxophone that would erupt into pure bliss. "Girl what you're doing, what you're doing must be voodoo," Sam murmured, nodding his head and closing his eyes. He could never get tired of Michael Stanley. "How do you do what you do, what you're doing must voodoo," He sung moving his shoulders from side to side.

"You have a nice singing voice Sam," Zeke spoke, breaking the perfect silence that Sam enjoyed.

"Zeke! What did I tell you about not being here?" Sam yelled, slamming his hands onto the wheel. He turned to look at Zeke and was surprised by the crush look on the man's face.

"I'm sorry I just figured you should know that your voice is lovely," he murmured looking down.

"I just want to be alone Zeke, is that so hard?" Sam questioned already regretting yelling at the man. he didn't hate Ezekiel, he just didn't understand why he was here. His dreams were always the place where he could escape. When he would get those magical hours of sleep when Lucifer was in his mind they were the best times because he was alone. He enjoyed it even if it was the same thing over and over again.

"I believe it is because you do not want to be," Zeke said, turning towards Sam. The hunter could feel the light green eyes piercing into his soul. "You may think that your lonely dreams are the best place, but they are not. The one thing that you cherish most is everybody who you have ever let into your life. Whether it be Dean, your father, Bobby, Kevin, Castiel, Ellen, Joe, Jess, and even Ruby." Sam clenched his fists at the last two names. How long had it been since he thought of Jess? How could he have trusted Ruby, the one person Dean sore was bad news? He shook his head. "You have lonely dreams because at some point or another all of these people have either lied and deceived you, or have died before you truly let them in." He turned towards Zeke, not saying a single word. "You are scared of losing people Sam."

"Shut up," Sam said finally gaining back some clarity. "Shut up."

"I have said something to upset you," Zeke said as he scooted closer to Sam. "I am sorry." Sam put his hand up, motioning that he was done with this conversation.

"Do not talk Zeke," he growled, stopping the car. "Just don't." He turned off the Impala and the music that made Sam smile died with it. He opened the door, the first time ever in his dream and exited the car. He didn't hate Ezekiel, he just simply didn't want to punch him in the face because he didn't want to mess it up. "Do not follow me, please," Sam choked out, trying not to look at the confusion in Zeke's eyes. "I need to be alone in my dreams. Even with what you say, I'm comfortable alone." He looked at Zeke, waiting for his response. Finally Zeke nodded in agreement and scooted to the other side of the Impala, opening the door.

"I will not leave you alone, because you do not want to be," he said as he stood up across from Sam, the only thing between them being the Impala. Sam chuckled and looked down.

"Fine," Sam said, looking back up into the calm green eyes. "Fine, let's go on a walk Zeke." Ezekiel smiled slightly and walked around to be face to face with Sam. Sam chuckled again, finally realising that Zeke was only a few inches shorter than him. "Y'know this is the first time I've been out of the car in a long time." Sam smiled as he took in his surroundings. The cool air tickled his face, Sam had always like the cold. Ever since he was little he could remember liking winter more than summer, he enjoy the snow the way it made the nightlife glow. Zeke smiled back at him and Sam looked into the dark woods that awaited his arrival. He walked slowly, cautious to leave Dean's baby behind. But he realized that this is a dream, that it'll still be there when he gets back. If he comes back.


	2. Discovering Atlas

"Sammy," Dean yelled as he rushed towards his brother. He stared as his brother turned away from him, grasping a knife, his knuckles turning white. He reached his brother, grabbing for the knife, ripping it from his grasp. "Sammy stop!" He yelled as Sam turned to look at him, his eyes glowing blue.

"Sammy can't answer you right now Dean," the hunter hissed as he moved his other arm to grip at Dean's neck. "He's a little bit busy at the moment." He lifted Dean into the air which caused the green eyed man to clutch onto his possesed brother's arm.

"Sam," he choked out staring into the glowing eyes. "What did you do to my brother."

"Nothing at all Dean," the possessed Sam said with a menacing grin that made Dean's stomach drop. He could feel his lungs expanding as he tried to gasp for air. "Dean Winchester."

"Ezekiel, what did you do to Sam?" Dean choked out as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on breathing.

"Oh Deanny boy, I am not Ezekiel, I'm the man that you fear the most. The one person to be legitimately let into Sam's life without a great consequence," the possessed Sam said with another wicked smile. "Ezekiel was just the delivery man for me." Dean's eyes grew wide.

"Lucifer?" He questioned and he saw his brother's eyes turn from a glowing blue to a dark black that covered his entire eye.

"Ding ding, we have a winner," Lucifer said as he dropped Dean to the ground. Dean gasped loudly taking in as much air as he could. Dean looked up at his brother, deeply regretting ever letting Ezekiel inside of him. "So Dean, the man himself, the legend, the man with the whole world on his shoulders. How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Dean questioned standing up, holding his chest slightly as his lungs readjusted themselves.

"Losing the one thing you truly care about, to a person who you thought you would never see again?" Lucifer chuckled as he stepped back into Dean's bubble. He stared Dean down, switching his eyes back to the brown ones that Dean was used to having complete life. He found the eyes to be empty and void of life.

"I haven't lost yet," Dean growled back which earned him another grip on his neck that was his brother's hand. Lucifer squeezed tightly, letting Sam's eyes pierce into Dean's soul.

"But you will," Lucifer spoke, letting his smiled transform into something other than normal. His teeth grew jagged, and his smiled widened to be across his face entirely.

* * *

Dean's eyes shot open and he gasped loudly as music blared into his ears. He looked around the dark room, noticing that Sam did not stir which he didn't necessarily take as a good sign. He turned to see a bright light emanating from his bedside table. He picked up the phone quickly and answered it, not recognizing the number. "Hello?" Dean answered groggily still trying to fully wake up. He sat up fully, deciding he should wake up anyway, the dream he was having was having a weird effect on him. He could barely breath, his body was covered in sweat which make his shiver.

"Hi, this is Mercy Medical Center, we have just acquired an emergency patient by the name of Clarence. He had this number on his person do you know him?" He heard a woman speak. Dean didn't know anyone by the name of Clarence but it could be a cover.

"Uh, what does he look like?" Dean questioned, getting out of bed and slipping on his boots.

"His around the age of thirty, has messy brown hair, we picked him up and he was wearing a suit with a trench coat around him. Does this sound like someone you know?" The woman asked, he could clearly tell that she was being rushed, that she was busy and wanted this conversation over. But the second he heard messy brown hair he almost dropped his phone. Castiel was in the hospital, how does that happen? He just told him to head to the bunker.

"Clarence you said?" Dean asked and the nurse assured him that he got the name right. "Yes I know him, what happened?" Dean couldn't stop his mind from imagining the worst outcomes. He starved to death because he didn't understand that he had to eat. He was stabbed to death because he tried to smit someone who was bugging him. He was helping an old lady not get her purse stolen which resulted in him getting shot.

"He has alcohol poisoning, he also has a few contusions on his back, as if something had clawed down his back. Can you come to Mercy so we can ask a few questions. He's not currently awake." the nurse murmured. Dean nodded his head and stated he was going to be there as soon as possible. Alcohol poisoning? What the hell was Cas doing to be drinking that much? Dean grabbed his gun and put it behind his back in his pants and walked towards his brother.

"Hey, Sammy," he whispered, trying not to disturb his brother. Sam moved slightly and smiled. Dean smiled back at him. He'd never seen his brother smile while he was sleeping. "Hey, I'm gonna go get Cas, I'll try to be back in the morning okay?" His brother nodded and turned to shove his face in the pillow which got a chuckle out of Dean. He grabbed the keys to the Impala and walked out the door.

* * *

The drive was long, and took days, but Dean tried to not think about it. He tried not to think about the fact that he was tired, or that he really needed to get some sleep. All he was really concerned about was getting to Cas, getting to his angel. He shook his head, where did that thought come from? He drove faster, finally getting to the parking lot of Mercy medical. The day had barely begun and he was thankful that he didn't have to see a dead body of Cas. He walked into the hospital which was oddly quiet and he went straight for the nurse's octagonal station.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, I'm here to see Clarence," he said hoarsly, his voice scratchy because he didn't have time to fully wake up. The nurse smiled and walked around to met him.

"Oh, good, he just seemed so helpless without having a family or anything. So what is your relationship with him," she spoke too quickly and it made Dean blink a few times, trying to concentrate.

"Uh, we're best friends," he said, finally processing everything she said. He watched her smile and open the door to Cas' room.

"He woke up a half an hour ago. He should be able to talk," she smiled brightly again and Dean entered the room. His eyes instantly fell on a sickly looking Cas.

"Dean?" Cas questioned, a small smile stretching onto his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"The hospital called my cell, I came as fast as I could," Dean said, smiling to the fact that Cas was okay. He was broken, but he was alive. "What happened?' He asked, sitting down beside Cas and laying his hand on top of the broken angel's.

"That's really not all that important Dean," Cas murmured, not looking Dean in the eye.

"Why did you get so intoxicated?" Dean asked, trying to get Cas to look at him but Cas refrained. He knew that Cas would have trouble, that he was going to get seriously hurt somehow but he didn't know that it was going to be alcohol. "Cas, you know that I'm always gonna be here for you right?" Dean murmured, which finally made Cas look at Dean. "We're family." Dean smiled, watching Cas smile slightly back to him. He stared into those blue orbs and for some odd reason he felt his heart pound faster in his chest. 'I almost lost him, what would I have done if I had lost him?' He shook his head and looked down.

"I'm sorry Dean," Cas whispered, his voice hoarse. "Is it okay if I come back?" He questioned his eyes full of hurt. Dean's whole body filled with sorrow. Why does he think he wouldn't be allowed?

"Of course, of course you can come back," Dean choked out looking down. The realization finally dawned on him that his hand was laying on top of Cas'. He removed his hand quickly and looked out the window. "So do you know when you're allowed to leave?" He stared out the window at the rising sun, wondering how Sammy was doing without him.

"The nurse said as soon as someone came to claim me I could go. She also recommended that I never drink again," Cas remarked and Dean turned to look back at him. The hunter chuckled lightly and stood up.

"Then I better give you time to change," Dean said as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes," Cas whispered as Dean could hear him shuffling out of the bed. He listened as his friend groaned slightly. He turned to see Cas touching his back.

"Oh yeah, the nurse said you had contusions. What happened there?" Dean asked as he grabbed the doorknob, ready to leave Cas to change, but at the same time wanting to stay. He watched Cas' face grow white as a sheet. He shook his head, signaling he didn't really want to answer that right now. Dean nodded and walked out of the room, trying to calm his heart down.

* * *

They sat in the Impala quietly, except for Dean's singing every so often when he just couldn't control his urges. The drive was long, but Dean didn't really care. He could probably sit in silence with Cas for hours. That was what he liked about their friendship, they didn't have to keep each other entertained, they could just sit quietly. Finally the silence was broken by Cas.

"Where are we going?" He asked quietly, looking out the passenger's side window.

"Back to get Sammy, then I really don't know," Dean murmured as he heard the opening guitar riff of ACDC's Thunderstruck. He patted the steering wheel, trying to think about what he was going to do when they got back to Sammy. He looked out the driver's side window, being mesmerized by the falling leaves that always seemed to make him smile. "Hey Cas, have you ever been to a drive-in?" Dean asked as he stared back at the road. He turned to Cas and watched as the man shook his head. "Aw man, I'm gonna have to find one around here. It is one of the best places to see a movie."

"What is a drive-in?" Cas questioned and Dean laughed slightly, knowing full well that Cas wouldn't know.

"You get to sit in your car and watch a movie on a really big screen," he smiled, which was a stupid thing to do when talking about drive-ins. But he's always been in love with them. They remind him of the sometimes his Dad wasn't such an asshat and would take him and Sammy to the movies. He smiled at the memory of the first time he saw Back to the Future, one of his favorite movies. "It's really fun."

"It's sounds rather unneeded," Cas murmured, looking back out the window. "I mean there are TVs what are the point of movie theaters or especially drive ins?" Dean's mouth gaped open.

"Because they're fun," Dean said as he finally turned onto the street that would eventually lead to the motel that Sam was in after a few more hours. "Besides, I'm sure that there has to be one around here somewhere. This part of the country has got a lot of rustic." He heard Cas vocally groan and for some reason he liked the sound, it sort of made his stomach drop, which made him concerned.

"Fine Dean, if you wish to spend two hours in your car doing something other than driving than I guess I can be there with you," Cas spoke, trying to sound excited even though Dean could clearly see that he wasn't. The hunter stared back out the windshield and started to pay more attention to the music. When was the last time he was asleep? Five maybe six days? He looked around for a cheap motel.

"Sammy can wait one more night, let's call it a day," Dean said, finally hearing the exhaustion in his voice. He saw an older looking motel but at the moment he really didn't care where he slept as long as it wasn't the Impala's seat.

"How can we call it a day if it is night?" Cas asked and Dean chuckled again slightly.

"Guess you're gonna have to learn about expression too huh?" He looked at Cas and got the classic confused puppy look.

It didn't take long for Dean to get settled and ready for sleep. he also noticed that Cas had passed out quicker than him, which made him smile slightly at the adorable face that was Cas' when he was asleep. He really needed to stop thinking about Cas as adorable, Cas was a dude. Then he started to dream, and everything he was thinking about dissipated as he was thrown back into another nightmare. His stomach churned as he watched his possessed brother clutch Cas by the hair, he was dragging him across the ground. He watched as Cas struggled and cried out, but no sound was heard, nothing was heard except for laughter. A laughter that was distorted and cackling. Dean ran towards Cas, if he couldn't save Sam he had to save Cas. He needed someone in his life.

"Cas," he yelled as the finally grabbed Lucifer's arm. He was instantly thrown back against a wall, causing a loud crack to resonate around the room.

"Not so fast Deany boy!" Lucifer chuckled as he walked towards Dean, dragging cas behind him. "Can't let you have your angel either." He pulled Cas forward and up into the air and stared at Dean. Dean tried to move but Lucifer gripped him harder, making him grit his teeth in pain. "You need to learn Dean, that you don't need to be Atlas. You can let go if you want to." Lucifer said, dropping Cas to the ground. Castiel fell to his knees and let out a small grunt. "You can be selfish and just save the people who matter."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as Lucifer's grasp evaporated.

"You Winchesters always claim to only care about each other but that isn't the case," Lucifer turned away from Dean, as the hunter walked over towards Cas, crouching down beside him. "Well at least for you. You care more about the human race more than anything. you sacrificed your own brother to save it once. You always have the world on your shoulders Dean."

"Yea, and what's wrong with that?" Dean questioned. Lucifer let out another menacing laugh and turned quickly to look the hunter in the eyes.

"Because eventually I'll win, this may be a nightmare to you Dean, but it is very real. I am coming back and there is nothing you can do to stop it." He smiled widely again and dissipated from existence. Dean let out a long breath, finally looking down at Cas. He gripped Cas shoulder and made the angel look up at him.

"Cas, Cas, are you okay?" Dean choked out as he watched blood drip from his angel's face. "Cas?" Cas leaned forward, coughing and trying not to splatter blood on Dean. Blood poured out of Cas' mouth and Dean couldn't help but feel water stream down his face. "Cas?" The angel continued to cough, holding his stomach as he did. "CAS?"


End file.
